My Fiance is a Baby
by Gygit93
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Jung Yunho sang ketua Kingka di Yeonggi Senior High School, menjadi korban ke-obsesian Umma-nya yang sangat menyukai bocah bernama Kim Jaejoong, sehingga mengharuskannya bertunangan dengan bocah yang bahkan belum genap berumur 5 tahun itu?/NEW UPDATE CHAPTER 3/ MIAN TADI ADA KESALAHAN/ DLDR
1. Chapter Teaser

**Title : My Fiance is a Baby**

**Genre : ****Romance, ****Family**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Jung Yunho (15 Year Old)**

**Kim Jaejoong (5 Year Old)**

**Shim Changmin/Jung Changmin (3 Year Old)**

**Kim Junsu (15 Year Old)**

**Park Yoochun (15 Year Old)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typos, OOC, Pedo Yun, Possessiv Yun, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Apa jadinya jika Jung Yunho sang ketua Kingka di Yeonggi Senior High School, menjadi korban ke-obsesian Umma-nya yang sangat menyukai bocah bernama Kim Jaejoong, sehingga mengharuskannya bertunangan dengan bocah yang bahkan belum genap berumur 5 tahun itu?

.

.

.

**-Teaser** **-**

.

.

.

Sore itu Mrs. Jung dibantu para Maid-nya tampak sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai hidangan makan malam untuk menyambut rekan bisnis suaminya. Changmin, putra bungsunya yang baru menginjak usia 3 tahun itu, sedari tadi menatap lapar berbagai makanan didepannya. Ia berdiri diatas kursi bayinya kemudian, tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai ke arah meja makan.

"Mma...! Icu...icu... (itu)" Changmin yang mulai kesal karena tangan mungilnya tidak dapat menjangkau makanan di depannya, kemudian merengek meminta bantuan pada Mrs. Jung untuk membantunya mengambil makanan itu.

"_Aigo!_ Minnie lapar, ne. Tapi, Minnie sekarang harus mandi dulu. _Arrachi_." Mrs. Jung pun menggendong Changmin dan membawanya keluar dari ruang makan. Membuat Changmin menatap nanar makanan-makanan itu.

Cklek

Mrs. Jung menatap _horror_ kamar putra sulungnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan seperti habis diterjang oleh badai tsunami saja. Beberapa baju kotor berserakan dilantai, buku pelajaran yang bertebaran dikarpet, tempat tidur yang acakan-acakan dengan _bed cover_ yang sudah terjatuh dari kasur, bantal dan guling yang berceceran dimana-mana, dan masih banyak lagi barang-barang lainnya yang berserakan dikamar itu. Mrs. Jung menghela nafasnya, setahunya baru tadi pagi _m__aid_-nya membereskan kamar putranya itu, tapi sekarang sudah berantakan lagi.

Mrs. Jung lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menghampiri putra sulungnya yang tertidur diatas lantai dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dan mulut yang menganga dengan lebar. Aish! sungguh kebiasaan tidur yang buruk sekali.

"Jung Yunho! _Ireona_." Mrs. Jung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yunho dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Eunnngggg..." Erang Yunho sedikit terusik, tapi ia malah melanjutkan tidurnya kembali menghiraukan panggilan _Umma_-nya.

"_Palli, ireona!"_

"..."

"..."

"Yah! Jika dalam hitungan ketiga kau tidak bangun. Akan kukirim kau ke Gwangju sekarang juga."

Yunho langsung bangun dan duduk dengan kedua kaki yang terlipat setelah mendengar ancaman Mrs. Jung. Mendengar kata Gwangju saja bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri apalagi dikirim kesana.

Masih jelas diingatannya kala itu ia masih duduk dibangku _Junior High School,_ dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mulai menjadi anak yang nakal. Awalnya ia mencoba membolos satu-dua kali, namun lama-kelamaan ia menjadi ketagihan, kemudian ia mulai berani mengerjai guru. Ia pikir pihak sekolah tidak tahu dengan semua kelakuan nakalnya itu, namun ternyata tanpa sepengetahuannya mereka melaporkan semua perbuatannya itu pada orang tuanya, sehingga membuat Mr. Jung murka dan mengirimnya ke Gwangju agar ia merenungkan dan menyesali semua perbuatan nakalnya itu setelah mendapat pelajaran dari orang tuanya yang masih sangat kolot dalam mendidik.

Ia pikir _Halmeoni_ dan _Harabeoji_-nya hanya akan memberinya pelajaran tata krama yang baik dan benar saja selama ia tinggal di Gwangju. Namun, ternyata tidak hanya pelajaran tata krama saja yang mereka ajarkan tapi, ia di sana diperlakukan seperti budak saja. Setiap hari ia harus bangun subuh-subuh untuk membantu mengurus kebun, lalu setelah sarapan ia harus memberi makan hewan ternak dan membersihkan kandangnya. Kemudian, pada siang harinya ia harus mempelajari tata krama dengan _Halmeoni_-nya sampai sore. Setelah itu ia harus mengecek kembali hewan ternak dan kebun. Dan, malam harinya ia harus mencuci pakaian sendiri dan piring-piring kotor. Walaupun di rumah Kakek dan Nenek-nya itu banyak pelayan tapi, ia tidak di perbolehkan meminta bantuan mereka. Dan itu semua berlangsung hingga satu bulan.

Dan setelah itu Yunho kapok ia tidak mau lagi menjadi anak yang nakal. Sifatnya berubah drastis, ia menjadi anak baik dan penurut, ia juga menjadi rajin sekolah. Namun, sayangnya itu hanya berlangsung selama 6 bulan. Saat kenaikan kelas tiga, kenakalan Yunho pun kembali lagi bahkan lebih parah. Tidak hanya membolos dan mengerjai guru saja, ia juga menambah tawuran antar sekolah di daftar kenakalannya.

Mr. Jung sudah lelah dengan semua kelakuan buruk Yunho itu, ia angkat tangan. Akan sangat percuma dia mengirimkan Yunho lagi pada orang tuanya di Gwangju, karena Yunho pasti akan terus berbuat onar. Membiarkan putra sulungnya itu berbuat semaunya. Toh, Yunho masih remaja, masih mencari jati dirinya diusianya yang kini menginjak 15 tahun. Mungkin Yunho akan berubah jika memang sudah waktunya dia beranjak dewasa nanti, pikir Mr. Jung.

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siaplah. Nanti malam rekan bisnis _Appa_-mu akan datang untuk makan malam bersama. Dan, kau juga harus ikut menyambut mereka."

"Tapi _Umma_, aku sudah ada janji dengan Chansung."

"Batalkan saja."

"_Shireo!"_

"Sepertinya kau merindukan _Harabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ di Gwangju, _ne_?"

"_Arrasho_, _arrasho_ aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap sekarang. _Umma_ puas." Dengus Yunho kesal.

"Mandikan Minne juga sekalian, _ne_."

"_Aish! Umma_ menyebalkan." Dengan ogah-ogahan Yunho mengambil Changmin dari gendongan _Umma_-nya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim kini tengah menyantap makan malam dengan ramai. Di tengah acara menyantap makan malamnya Mr. Jung dan Mr. Kim sesekali akan membicarakan tentang perusahaan mereka yang baru saja menjalin kerja sama. Sedangkan, Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Kim sibuk menyuapi anak mereka. Tapi, tatapan mata Mrs. Jung tidak pernah lepas memandang anak dari rekan kerja suaminya yang berada diseberang mejanya. Anak itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya yang menggembung karena sedang mengunyah makanan. _Aigo,_ ingin sekali ia mencubit kedua pipi itu. Sibuk memerhatikan putra dari tamunya, Mrs. Jung menghiraukan seorang _namja_ bermata musang yang terlihat jenuh dan bosan di sebelahnya yang terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim bagaimana kalau kita berbesan?" Celetuk Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba membuat semua orang yang berada disana menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mrs. Jung.

"_Nde?"_ Tanya Mr. dan Mrs. Kim bingung.

"Aku ingin Joongie menjadi menantuku." Jelas Mrs. Jung dengan antusias.

Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim memandang Mrs. Jung horror. "Ta...tapi Mrs. Jung _uri_ Joongie masih kecil. Usianya bahkan belum genap 5 tahun." Jelas Mrs. Kim.

"_Gwenchana._ Sekarang kita tunangkan saja dulu anak kita."

Mr dan Mrs. Kim bungkam tidak bisa membalas, mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang.

"_Yeobo!_ Kau serius?" Mr. Jung akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Belum pernah aku seserius ini." Mr. Jung menolehkan kepalanya pada Mr. dan Mrs. Kim kemudian tersenyum kaku pada mereka. Pasalnya, jika istrinya itu sudah berkata dan menginginkan sesuatu walaupun keinginannya itu aneh dan mustahil ia tetap harus dituruti.

"_Umma_, Sadarlah! Changmin masih 3 tahun dan anak itu juga baru 5 tahun." Yunho yang sedari tadi diam pun kini angkat bicara.

"Siapa bilang yang akan _Umma_ tunangkan itu Changmin."

"La...lalu?" Gagap Yunho perasaannya mulai tidak enak sekarang. Ia mulai merasakan akan datangnya sesuatu yang akan menimpa dan merubah kehidupannya mulai sekarang.

"Jung-Yun-ho. Kaulah yang akan bertunangan dengan Joongie." Ujar Mrs. Jung dengan seringaian yang sangat mengerikan tercetak dibibir bentuk hati yang ia turunkan kepada Yunho itu.

Ctaarrrrrr

Seperti disambar petir di siang bolong, Jung Yunho namja yang saat ini masih bersekolah di tingkat satu _Senior High School_ itu, membelalakan mata musangnya. Wajahnyapun berubah pucat begitu mendengar kata-kata mengerikan yang terlontar dari mulut Ibunya barusan.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Preview chapter 1 :**

"_**Appa**_** tolong hentikan kegilaan **_**Umma**_** itu. Kumohon..."**

"**Aww! Dasar bocah **_**evil**_** kenapa kau menggigit pipiku."**

"**Huweee... **_**Umma!**_** Joongie tatuc cama **_**Hyung**_** yang milip Beluang itu."**

"**Ya-Yah kenapa kau menangis. Aish." **

"**Tenapa Min, celalu mengikuti Joongie telus." **

_**Gygit93, **__**11**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : My Fiance is a Baby**

**Genre : ****Romance, ****Family**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Jung Yunho (15 Year Old)**

**Kim Jaejoong (5 Year Old)**

**Shim Changmin/Jung Changmin (3 Year Old)**

**Kim Junsu (15 Year Old)**

**Park Yoochun (15 Year Old)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typos, OOC, Pedo Yun, Possessiv Yun, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkannya yang membangun agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Apa jadinya jika Jung Yunho sang ketua Kingka di Yeonggi Senior High School, menjadi korban ke-obsesian Umma-nya yang sangat menyukai bocah bernama Kim Jaejoong, sehingga mengharuskannya bertunangan dengan bocah yang bahkan belum genap berumur 5 tahun itu?

.

.

.

**Previous ****Teaser ****:**

Ctaarrrrrr

Seperti disambar petir di siang bolong, Jung Yunho namja yang saat ini masih bersekolah di tingkat satu _Senior High School_ itu, membelalakan mata musangnya. Wajahnyapun berubah pucat begitu mendengar kata-kata mengerikan yang terlontar dari mulut Ibunya barusan.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 1** **-**

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam keluarga Kim pun pamit pulang. Setelah sebelumnya selesai membicarakan perihal pertunangan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang akan di laksanakan satu minggu dimulai dari hari esok, atas keinginan Mrs. Jung tentu saja. Awalnya Mr. dan Mrs. Kim sempat ragu untuk menerima lamaran mendadak keluarga Jung –Mrs. Jung lebih tepatnya- ini, karena bagaimana pun putra mereka satu-satunya itu masih sangatlah kecil untuk bertunangan. Namun, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Toh, ini hanya bertunangan saja bukan menikah.

Perlahan Yunho membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu yang sengaja ia buka sedikit untuk memastikan _Umma_-nya tidak berada di dalam. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya saat kedua mata musangnya hanya menemukan sang Ayah yang sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidur. Lalu, ia pun menyeret kedua kakinya masuk, mendekati namja yang ikut andil dalam kehadirannya di dunia ini.

"_Appa_, di mana _Umma_?" Tanyanya basa basi.

Mr. Jung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca pada Yunho. "_Umma_-mu sedang menidurkan Changmin di kamarnya, _waeyo?_"

"_Appa_, kau tahukan jika aku sangaaaat menyayangimu?"

"_Ani."_ Jawab Mr. Jung cepat.

"Yah! _Appa_, aku serius." Kesal Yunho.

"Memangnya wajah _Appa_ terlihat seperti bercanda." Ucap Mr. Jung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho, membuat Yunho _refleks_ menjauh.

"_Aish! Appa _dan _Umma_ sama-sama menyebalkan." Gerutu Yunho sebal.

"Sudahlah, apa tujuanmu menemui _Appa_?" Tanya Mr. Jung.

Bruukkk

Yunho bersimpuh di lantai dekat ranjang Mr. Jung. "_Appa_ tolong hentikan kegilaan _Umma_ itu. Kumohon..."

"Hah... Seperti kau tidak tahu sifat _Umma_-mu saja." Tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah muram Yunho, Mr. Jung lalu meneruskan kegiatan baca bukunya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"_Appa, jebbal!"_ Mohon Yunho sekali lagi.

Namun, Mr. Jung mengabaikannya, membuat Yunho kesal lalu pergi keluar sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan keras seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk, dan Mr. Jung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan putra sulungnya itu.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari minggu di musim dingin. Pagi-pagi sekali keluarga Jung sudah bersiap untuk pergi berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim. Namun, keberangkatan mereka sepertinya harus ditunda dulu beberapa menit atau bahkan jam? Karena putra sulung mereka belum juga bangun dari tidurnya.

"Yunho! Ayo cepat bangun." Kali ini Mr. Jung dan Changmin-lah yang bertugas membangunkan Yunho, karena Mrs. Jung tengah mempersiapkan keperluan Changmin.

"..."

"_Aigo,_ Yun! Cepat bangun kau ingin _Umma_-mu marah, eoh."

"..."

Yunho tidak bergeming ia masih bergelung di dalam selimuat tebalnya itu.

"Anak ini, tidur seperti orang mati saja." Gumam Mr. Jung sambil menyibak selimut yang dipakai Yunho, lalu mendudukan Changmin di atas perutnya.

Perlahan Changmin merangkak dan mendudukan pantatnya di atas dada Yunho. kedua matanya memandang wajah tidur Yunho dengan polos sambil mengulum jari telunjuk kanannya, sehingga air liur mulai menetes membasahi dagunya. Mr. Jung diam di sisi ranjang Yunho, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin untuk membangunkan _Hyung_-nya itu. Changmin mengeluarkan jari telunjuk yang dikulumnya barusan, hingga membuat jarinya itu basah oleh air liur. Kemudian dengan polos ia menusuk-nusukan jarinya itu pada pipi Yunho, membuat pipi Yunho kini basah oleh air liurnya.

"_Yuung... Iceona." (Hyung ireona)_ Ujarnya masih sambil menusuk-nusukan jarinya.

Namun, sesaat kemudian Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya itu, dan memandang pipi _chubby_ Yunho dengan tatapan lapar. Karena di mata Changmin saat ini pipi Yunho terlihat seperti bakpao yang sering ia makan dengan sang _Umma_. Ia pun kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada pipi Yunho dan...

Grauk

"Aww! Dasar bocah _evil_ kenapa kau menggigit pipiku." Jerit Yunho kesakitan ketika Changmin tiba-tiba menggigit pipinya. Mr. Jung melongo, namun sesaat kemudian ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, "Hahaha, makanya kalau tidur itu jangan seperti orang mati, Yun. Haha." Mr. Jung masih saja tertawa menghiraukan Changmin yang masih menggigit pipi Yunho.

"Huwaaa... _Appo! Appa,_ tolong aku..."

Rintih Yunho yang semakin kesakitan karena Changmin tidak mau melepaskan gigitannya dari pipi Yunho. Walaupun gigi Changmin masih gigi susu, tetapi tetap saja akan terasa ngilu jika gigi itu menancap di kedua pipi atau kulitmu. Dengan masih menahan tawanya Mr. Jung segera mengangkat Changmin dari tubuh Yunho, saat melihat mata Yunho yang sedikit berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Ia sebenarnya merasa iba juga saat melihat pipi Yunho yang kini memerah dan terlihat jelas bekas gigitan Changmin di sana.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Kim, Yunho tidak banyak bicara. Ia sepertinya masih kesal dengan Ayah-nya yang terlambat menolongnya dari penggigitan yang dilakukan Changmin tadi, sehingga membuat pipinya kini berdenyut-deyut sakit dan memerah. Untung _Umma_-nya tadi langsung mengolesi salep penghilang bengkak. Jika, tidak wajahnya yang tampan itu akan terlihat membengkak sebelah, mengerikan sekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mr. Jung menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu utama sebuah mansion yang tidak kalah besar dengan mansion miliknya. Para pelayan yang berjaga di depan pintu _mansion_, langsung membukakan satu persatu pintu mobil keluarga Jung itu, dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk segera memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim.

Rupanya di dalam, keluarga Kim sudah menunggu kedatangan keluarga Jung dan menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Terlihat di atas meja ruang tamu pun sudah di penuhi dengan berbagai makanan ringan dan minuman hangat untuk menyambut keluarga Jung. Membuat Changmin yang berada dalam gendongan Mrs. Jung meronta-ronta ingin turun. Namun, gagal karena Mrs. Jung memegang tubuh montoknya dengan erat

"_Anyeonghasseo,_ Silahkan duduk." Sambut Mr. Kim begitu keluarga Jung memasuki ruang tamunya.

"Ah, _ne_. Terima kasih Mr. Kim." Balas Mr. Jung.

Begitu keluarga Jung duduk, Changmin langsung melompat dari pangkuan _Umma_-nya, dan mengambil salah satu makanan yang tersedia di atas meja.

Membiarkan putra bungsunya menjelajah makanan Mrs. Jung kemudian mendekati Yunho dan berbisik. "Yunho-ah, ayo beri salam pada calon mertuamu." Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah, dengan enggan ia berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat pada Mr. dan Mrs. Kim.

"_Anyeonghasseo__!__ Ahjussi, Ahjumma."_ Sapa Yunho dengan sopan membuat Mrs. Jung menyunggingkan senyumannya bangga.

"_Ne_... Eh, kenapa dengan pipimu itu Yunho-ya?" Tanya Mrs. Kim saat matanya tak sengaja melihat pipi Yunho yang memerah dan terlihat ada tanda bekas gigitan di sana.

"Eh! I...ini karena ulah Changmin." Gugup Yunho malu.

"Eoh, memangnya kenapa dengan Changmin?" Kali ini Mr. Kim yang bertanya pada Yunho.

Yunho sedikit tersentak, entah kenapa ia tidak mau jika calon mertuanya itu, eh? Maksudnya Mr. dan Mrs. Kim tahu jika ia sangat susah bangun pada pagi hari.

"I...itu ka...karena a...aku merebut mainannya dan ia yang tidak terima kemudian menggigit pipiku, hehe." Ujar Yunho sedikit salah tingkah.

"Begitu." Jawab Mr. dan Mrs. Kim bersamaan.

"Kami tidak melihat Joongie, kemana dia?" Tanya Mrs. Jung mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Ah! Joongie masih di kamarnya, sebentar aku panggilkan."

Mrs. Kim beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamar putra tunggalnya yang berada di lantai atas, meninggalkan keluarga Jung dan suaminya yang mulai asik berbincang-bincang.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mrs. Kim kembali dengan membawa Jaejoong dalam gendongannya. Jaejoong saat ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan, ia memakai _sweater_ rajut putih dengan celana panjang berwarna senada, dan jangan lupakan poninya yang di jepit dengan jepitan kecil berbentuk gajah. Sebelah tangan Jaejoong memeluk leher Mrs. Kim dengan erat dan sebelahnya lagi memeluk sebuah boneka gajah berukuran sedang berwarna hijau.

"Kyaaa... _Nomu nomu yeoppoda_." Jerit Mrs. Jung heboh. Ia kemudian mengambil _Ipad_-nya yang memang sengaja ia beli khusus untuk menyimpan semua foto-foto Jaejoong mulai sekarang. Dan dengan antusias yang berlebihan ia memotret Jaejoong dari segala arah., membuat Mr. Jung dan Yunho tersenyum canggung pada Mr. dan Mrs. Kim untuk memaklumi sifat istri/Ibunya itu.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum melihat ulah Mrs. Jung yang sangat menyukai putra-nya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menurunkan Jaejoong dalam gendongannya. "_Jja_, Joongie ayo beri salam pada _Ahjuma_ dan _Ahjussi_ Jung."

Bukannya memberi salam Jaejoong malah menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di belakang kaki Mrs. Kim, dan memeluk kaki Ibunya dengan erat.

"_Eh! Waeyo?" _Tanya Mrs. Kim bingung dengan kelakuan anaknya yang sedikit aneh itu.

"Joongie, itu tidak sopan, _Baby_. Ayo cepat beri salam pada _Ahjuma_ dan _Ahjussi_ Jung." Perintah Mr. Kim. Namun, Jaejoong masih pada posisinya.

"Ah, _gwenchana_. Jika Joongie tidak mau. Tapi, jangan sembunyi terus. Ayo sini!" Ajak Mr. Jung.

"Joongie, sekarang jadi anak nakal, ne. Kalau begitu Appa tidak akan memberikan Joongie boneka gajah lagi." Ancam Mr. Kim yang sudah mulai sedikit kesal karena Jaejoong tidak juga melepaskan kaki _Umma_-nya untuk memberi salam pada keluarga Jung.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Semua yang berada di sana tercengang begitu mendengar suara tangisan Jaejoong di balik kaki Mrs. Kim, termasuk Changmin yang menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makannya. Kemudian dengan mulut yang dipenuhi remah-remah makanan, ia sedikit berlari menghampiri Mrs. Kim dan memandang Jaejoong dengan sendu.

Mrs. Kim melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong di kakinya dan berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi badan Jaejoong. "Kenapa _uri_ Joongie menangis, eumh?" Tanya Mrs. Kim sambil mengusap-usap rambut halus Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong melepaskan boneka gajah yang di pegangnya kemudian memeluk leher Mrs. Kim dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu _Umma_-nya.

"_Huweee... Umma!_ Joongie tatuc cama _Hyung_ yang milip Beluang itu." Tangis Jaejoong pun pecah dan ia pun mengungkapkan alasan atas sikapnya tadi, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sengit, apalagi Mrs. Jung yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yunho. Sedangkan, Yunho yang di tatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah dan berkeringat dingin.

"Yah! Jung, kau apakan _uri_ Joongie, eoh?" Ujar Mrs. Jung dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"A...aku juga tidak tahu. _Umma_ tahu sendiri kan jika aku dari tadi hanya duduk di sini." Ucap Yunho membela diri.

"Sudahlah, Mrs. Jung. Jangan memarahi Yunho, ia tidak bersalah, katanya Joongie hanya takut dengan Yunho karena Yunho terus memandangnya sedari tadi." Jelas Mrs. Kim, setelah Jaejoong barusan berbisik padanya.

"_Mwo?"_ Kaget Mr. dan Mrs. Jung termasuk Yunho. Mereka menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan boneka gajah yang sudah ia ambil dan peluk kembali.

"Sebentar lagi makan siang akan tiba, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh terlebih dahulu?" Ucap Mrs. Kim kemudian, mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, iya benar juga ayo Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung kita minum teh dulu sambil menunggu makan siang siap untuk disantap." Ajak Mr. Kim.

"Apa kau punya papan catur?" Mr. Kim yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya terpaksa harus berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Mr. Jung. "Iya aku punya, _waeyo_?"

"Bagaiman kalau kita minum teh sambil main catur?" Usul Mr. Jung, Mr. Kim tampak berpikir tapi, kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dan tersenyum, membuat Mr. Jung pun balas tersenyum. Mereka pergi dari ruang tamu dengan saling merangkul sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki, membuat kedua istri mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan suami mereka yang seperti anak kecil saja.

Setelah kedua suami mereka pergi, Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Jung lalu menyuruh anak-anak mereka untuk bermain di taman belakang mansion keluarga Kim. Karena sepertinya mereka juga setelah ini akan bergosip ria membicarakan tas, pakaian atau apapun yang berbau wanita. Huh, dasar Ibu-Ibu rempong, pikir anak-anak mereka.

.

.

.

Yunho hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas dibangku taman keluarga Kim. _Umma_-nya itu memang sangat keterlaluan menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi kedua bocah yang sedang bermain salju. Mata musangnya sesekali melihat pada Jaejoong dan Changmin, yang sedari tadi hanya mengekori dan meniru semua yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Membuat ia sedikit terhibur juga dengan kalakuan kedua bocah menggemaskan itu. Bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong sesekali akan menjerit dengan keras dan menyuruh Changmin untuk menjauh ketika adiknya yang bertubuh montok itu selalu menghancurkan istana yang Jaejoong buat dengan susah payah. Mungkin niat Changmin ingin membantu tapi, ia malah terus menghancurkannya sehingga membuat Jaejoong kesal dengan ulah Changmin itu.

"Tenapa Min, celalu mengikuti Joongie telus. Pelgi cana jangan icutin Joongie lagi." Kesal Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat lucu, saat Changmin terus saja mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi dan menghancurkan istana yang dibuatnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Changmin memandang Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia sedih Jaejoong mengusirnya. Padahal ia hanya ingin berteman dan membantu Jaejoong agar istananya cepat selesai jika ia membantunya. Tapi, kenapa Jaejoong malah mengusirnya.

Jaejoong yang melihat gelagat Changmin yang akan menangis, kemudian menyerahkan _skop_ kecil plastiknya pada Changmin, "_Igo_, Min jangan nanic, eoh? Min, boleh main cama Joongie mulai cekalang. Tapi, min jangan nanic, yakco?"

Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, dan menunggu Changmin membalas tangannya untuk bertos ria sebagai janji, karena tidak mungkin ia menggunakan jari kelingkingnya yang terbungkus sarung tangan.

Tos

Dan akhirnya Changmin pun membalas tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum dengan lebar membuat Jaejoong pun ikut tersenyum.

"Min, ayo kita buat boneca calju caja, _ne_. Coalnya membuat ictana cangat cucah." Changmin mengangguk, ia pun kemudian mengikuti Jaejoong membentuk bola-bola dari salju sendiri, tidak mengganggu Jaejoong lagi. Membuat Yunho yang duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari sana, tersenyum melihat kedua bocah itu yang kini sudah berbaikan. Tanpa sadar ia mengambil ponselnya dan memontret kedua bocah yang sedang membuat boneka salju itu di ponselnya. Dan entah sadar atau tidak ia mengarahkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong, lalu memotretnya saat Jaejoong menggembungkan pipi merahnya lucu.

Kini boneka salju milik Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah jadi. Namun, milik Jaejoong terlihat sangat lucu dan berbentuk layaknya boneka salju sedangkan, milik Changmin terlihat sangat acak-acakan tidak berbentuk dan yang terlihat hanya tumpukan bola salju saja.

"Hole! Bonecanya cudah jadi." Jaejoong melompat-lompat kegirangan, dan tidak lupa si bungsu Jung pun ikut melompat-lompat mengikuti Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Pluk

"Yah!"

"Hihihi..." Kikik Jaejoong saat ia dengan sengaja melemparkan bola salju pada wajah Yunho.

Pluk

Kali ini Changmin-lah pelaku pelamparan itu. "Yah! Kalian nakal sekali, eoh. Awas kalian akan kutangkap."

"Kyaaa!"

"Uwaaa!"

Jerit Jaejoong dan Changmin ketika Yunho tiba-tiba mulai mengejar mereka.

"Min, ayo cepat cini ada Beluang amuk. Hiii tatuc." Ledek Jaejoong.

"Yah! Bocah gajah, aku akan menangkapmu terlebih dahulu."

Jaejoong yang mendengar itupun mempercepat larinya sambil terkikik-kikik, tanpa menyadari di depannya ada sebuah ember plastik mainannya.

Bluk

"Unna eoppo!" (_Noona Yeoppo_) Pekik Changmin.

Yunho tersentak saat melihat Jaejoong jatuh tersungkur di atas dinginnya salju. Dengan panik ia kemudian menghampirinya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Yunho cemas sambil mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya. Ia kemudian memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong, takut ada yang terluka.

Deg

"Astaga, hidungmu berdarah." Ucap Yunho panik. Dengan tergesa ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidung mungil Jaejoong itu.

"Min, ayo masuk!" Ujarnya pada Changmin.

Buru-buru Yunho masuk ke dalam. Ia sedikit kesusahan karena kedua tangannya dipakai untuk menggendong Jaejoong dan menuntun Changmin.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Isakan-isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Ssttt… _Uljima_." Cegah Yunho agar Jaejoong berhenti menangis.

"_Huweeee... Umma, appo." _

Jaejoong yang tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang di alaminya pun, menangis. Memanggil-manggil sang _Umma_.

"Ya-Yah kenapa kau menangis. Aish." Ujar Yunho frustrasi.

"Huweeee..." Dan si kecil Changmin pun ikutan menangis ketika mendengar suara tangisan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Preview chapter 2 :**

"**Cileooo, Joongie tidak mau main cama Beluang Hyung lagi."**

"**Joongie, kau ingin apa saat malam natal nanti?"**

"**Ternyata kekuatan ketua Kingka Yeonggi hanya segini, cih menyedihkan."**

"**Kau bilang apa, brengsek!"**

"**Oppa! Ayo kita pergi karoke."**

"**Ottokhae, padahal dua hari lagi pertunangan mereka. Tapi, Joongie masih tidak mau bertemu dengan Yunho." **

"**Hah, sepertinya tidak ada harapan dan kita terpaksa harus membatalkan pertunangan mereka."**

**Deg **

**Jantung Yunho terasa tertimpa palu yang sangat besar ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Umma-nya.**

_**Gygit93, **__**11**____**Februari**__** 2014**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Previous ****Chapter 1 ****:**

"Hiks... Hiks..." Isakan-isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Ssttt… _Uljima_." Cegah Yunho agar Jaejoong berhenti menangis.

"_Huweeee... Umma, appo." _

Jaejoong yang tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang di alaminya pun, menangis. Memanggil-manggil sang _Umma_.

"Ya-Yah kenapa kau menangis. Aish." Ujar Yunho frustrasi.

"Huweeee..." Dan si kecil Changmin pun ikutan menangis ketika mendengar suara tangisan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**-Chapter ****2** **-**

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari _pasca_ insiden terjatuhnya Jaejoong hingga menyebabkan hidungnya terluka. _Namja_ mungil berparas manis itu selalu menolak Yunho yang ingin bertemu dengannya untuk meminta maaf. Meski pun ada paksaan dari sang _Umma_ untuk meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. Tapi, entah kenapa Yunho juga merasa ada suatu dorongan dalam hatinya yang tidak ingin dibenci oleh _namja_ kecil itu. Hingga membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar ketika Jaejoong selalu menolak bertemu dengannya. Padahal, selama ini ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang membencinya.

Segala upaya sudah Yunho upayakan. Bahkan, para orang tua pun ikut membantunya membujuk Joongie kecil agar mau bertemu dengan Yunho dan memaafkan kesalahan putra sulung keluarga Jung itu. Tapi, apa daya _namja_ kecil itu ternyata sungguh keras kepala sekali.

.

.

.

"Joongie _baby_~ Lihat, apa yang _Appa_ bawa?"

_Namja_ manis yang tengah menggoreskan _crayon_ berwarna merah di atas permukaan buku gambar miliknya itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang Ayah yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah boneka beruang besar dengan bulu coklatnya yang lebat.

"Uaaa… Tuan Beluang~" Seru Jaejoong senang. Ia melempar asal _crayon_ yang di pegangnya ke atas karpet putih berbulu lembut yang terhampar dilantai kamarnya yang luas itu, dan berlari kecil menghampiri _namja_ berlesung pipi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Mata bulat besarnya berbinar melihat boneka yang sudah lama ia inginkan kini berada di hadapannya.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap sang Ayah yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Apa Tuan Beluang becal ini untuk Joongie, _Appa_?" Tanyanya, sambil menarik-narik kecil ujung _sweater_ yang dikenakan Ayahnya.

Kim Siwon, Ayah biologis dari Jaejoong itu berjongkok. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi badan Jaejoong yang hanya sebatas pahanya, "_Ne_, Tuan Beruang besar ini untuk Joongie." Ujar Siwon sambil mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Senyum di bibir merah apelnya merekah. Ia mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, hendak mengambil boneka beruang itu dari tangan Siwon. Namun, seketika dahinya mengkerut bingung saat Siwon malah menjauhkan boneka itu dari jangkauan tangannya.

"_Appa_ tidak pernah mengajarkan Joongie untuk mengambil hadiahnya lebih dulu, sebelum Joongie mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang sudah memberikan Joongie hadiah, kan?"

Jaejoong menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya yang mungil, "_Mian_... Habicnya Joongie cenang _Appa_ membawa Tuan Beluang untuk Joongie…" Lirih Jaejoong.

"Siapa bilang ini dari _Appa_."

"Eoh?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya imut. Menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Ini dari Yunho _Hyung_. _Jja_, kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya." Ujar Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Jaejoong.

"Cileo!" Pekik Jaejoong. Ia menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"Joongie, Yunho _Hyung_ bukan orang yang jahat. Dia tidak sengaja membuat Joongie jatuh. Dia juga menyesal dan sekarang ingin minta maaf pada Joongie. Katanya Yunho _Hyung_ ingin bermain lagi dengan Joongie kalau Joongie memaafkannya." Jelas Siwon bersabar dengan sifat Jaejoong yang keras kepala itu.

"Cileooo, Joongie tidak mau main cama Beluang _Hyung_ lagi."

"Joongie!"

Tidak hanya Jaejoong saja yang tersentak kaget, Siwon pun sama kagetnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan membentak Jaejoong sekeras itu.

Siwon menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menggigit bibir _ranum_-nya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kedua pipi putih dan hidungnya perlahan memerah tanda-tanda putra kecilnya itu akan menangis.

"Joongie benci _Appa_! Huwee…_Umma_…Joongie mau _Umma_…hiks!"

Siwon terkejut mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut kecil Jaejoong itu. Ia pun semakin merasa bersalah melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong yang sedang menangis. Namun, ia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan tangisan Jaejoong itu. Hingga, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap _namja_ bermata musang itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Dan _namja_ yang memakai seragam _Yeonggi High School_ itu hanya menggeleng karena ia pun sama tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Yunho dengan cepat langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun setelah istrinya itu menutup pintu berukiran gajah di depannya dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Joongie tidak apa-apa. Sekarang dia sedang tidur. Mungkin kelelahan karena lama menangis." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Membuat Siwon menghela nafasnya lega begitu pun dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Nyonya Jung atau Jung Heechul datang berkunjung bersama kedua putra tampannya. Jung Hankyung selaku suaminya tidak ikut di karenakan harus pergi bekerja.

Dengan ringan ia melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jaejoong di ikuti Yunho yang mengekor di belakangnya. Saking senangnya hingga tidak menghiraukan Changmin yang tertinggal di bawah tangga sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

"…Mma…Ummaa…huweee… Ummaaaaa…"

Yunho segera berbalik. Mata musangnya membelak saat melihat Changmin yang berguling-guling di atas lantai sambil meraung-raung memanggil _Umma_-nya.

"Astaga!" Dengan cepat Yunho menuruni anak tangga. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan Ibunya itu. Ibu macam apa yang tega meninggalkan anak kandungnya menangis meraung-raung sambil memanggil namanya. Sungguh terlalu.

Changmin berhenti menangis begitu kakak laki-lakiya yang tampan itu mengangkat tubuh gembulnya dan menggendongnya seperti anak koala. Kedua tangan mungilnya yang berisi memeluk leher Yunho erat dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas pundak Yunho.

.

.

.

"Joongie _yeoppo_~ Chulie _Umma_ datang~" Dengan semangat yang berlebihan Heechul menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang bermain rumah-rumahan dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Eonnie_, kapan kau datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Baru saja, keke…" Jawab Heechul cepat.

Ia menghampiri Jaejoong kemudian tanpa aba-aba mengecup seluruh wajah Jaejoong bertubi-tubi. Membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya terkekeh geli.

"Chulie _Umma_. Mana Min Min?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Membuat mata Heechul berbinar-binar melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menggemaskan itu. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong, Heechul malah mengeluarkan _ipad_-nya di dalam tas dan mengabadikan wajah menggemaskan Jaejoong itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_Umma!_"

Ketiga orang yang berada di dalam kamar Jaejoong itu terlonjak kaget oleh teriakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Jaejoong buru-buru bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kyuhyun saat di lihatnya sosok Yunho yang tengah menggendong Changmin berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"OMO! Minnie sayang. Kau dari mana saja, eoh?" Ujar Heechul dengan nada khawatir, saat melihat kondisi putra bungsunya yang terlihat lemas dalam gendongan Yunho.

"_Umma_, keterlaluan sekali. Changmin menangis di bawah karena _Umma_ meninggalkannya tadi. Ia bahkan sampai berguling-guling di atas lantai sambil memanggil-manggil _Umma_."

"OMO! Maafkan _Umma_, sayang. _Umma_ menyesal, sini peluk _Umma_."

Heechul merentangkan kedua tangannya menunggu pelukan dari Changmin. Namun, Changmin yang sudah turun dari gendongan Yunho malah melewatinya begitu saja menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat. Membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli dan Yunho tertawa renyah melihat wajah _shock_ Heechul yang tidak di hiraukan Changmin. Mungkin ini _karma_ untuknya karena sudah membiarkan Changmin tadi, pikir Heechul nelangsa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul saat ini sedang berada di supermarket bersama putra-putra mereka. Dan, Yunho tidak ikut karena Jaejoong akan menolak untuk ikut jika _namja_ bermata musang itu ikut.

Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk tenang di atas troli yang didorong _Umma _mereka. Namun, Tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul, Changmin selalu memasukkan apa saja yang menarik perhatiannya sehingga troli belanjaan Nyonya Jung itu penuh.

Heechul berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang duduk diam di atas troli yang di dorong Kyuhyun, "Joongie, kau ingin apa saat malam natal nanti?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Eummm…" Jaejoong mengelus dagunya seperti sedang berpikir.

"Kyaaaa! _Uri Joongie, neomu neomu yeoppo_!" Jerit Heechul. Membuat orang yang berada di sekitar mereka menoleh padanya. Tapi, namanya juga Jung Heechul, ia tidak akan peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Joongie mau kucing, Chulie_ Umma_." Jawab Jaejoong disertai senyum lucunya.

"_Roger!_ Akan _Umma_ belikan!" Ujar Heechul senang.

Setelah semua kebutuhan rumah tangga terpenuhi. Kyuhyun dan Heechul pun mendorong troli belanjaannya menuju kasir. Namun, mendadak Heechul terkejut bukan main saat melihat banyaknya bungkusan-bungkusan sampah makanan maupun minuman di dalam trolinya. Padahal belum di bayar tapi kenapa sudah bayak makanan dan minuman yang sudah ludes isinya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya pada Changmin dan ia semakin _shock_ melihat remah-remah makanan dan coklat belepotan di sekitar mulut dan pipi gembul putra bungsunya itu. Begitu pun dengan baju dan celana Changmin yang kini kotor oleh tumpahan minuman.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Ujar Yunho yang baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya.

Ia mengernyit saat tak melihat sosok _Umma_-nya menyambut kedatangannya.

Ia menggidikkan bahunya acuh kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Ia belum makan malam pantas saja perutnya terasa sangat perih karena lapar. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya saat hendak masuk ke dapur. Setelah telinga tajamnya tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Heechul dan Kyuhyun melalui telepon genggamnya.

"_Ottokhae_, padahal dua hari lagi pertunangan mereka. Tapi, Joongie masih tidak mau bertemu dengan Yunho."

Yunho dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara cemas milik Kyuhyun di _line_ seberang sana.

"Hah, sepertinya tidak ada harapan dan kita terpaksa harus membatalkan pertunangan mereka."

Deg

Jantung Yunho terasa tertimpa palu yang sangat besar ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir _Umma_-nya. Ia terdiam di balik pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak tenang. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Seharusnya ia senang karena dengan begitu dia terbebas dari keinginan konyol Umma-nya itu. Tapi, justru rasa senang itu tidak ia rasakan sama sekali.

.

.

.

Malam natal pun tiba dan Yunho saat ini sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya di pusat kota Seoul yang sangat ramai sambil menikmati pesona kota di tengah atmosfer natal yang kental. Namun, sedari tadi Yunho hanya diam membisu dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat kosong. Membuat teman-temannya bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang tidak biasanya itu. Tapi, siapa yang berani bertanya pada sang ketua yang sepertinya sedang _bad mood_ itu.

"_Oppa!_ Ayo kita pergi karoke." Ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Yunho.

Semua teman-teman Yunho menatap horror gadis berani itu. Haruskah mereka mengacungkan jempol untuk gadis itu?

"_Oppa…_" Rengek manja Ahra, nama gadis itu.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Ahra dengan mata musang tajamnya, "Aku membiarkanmu ikut, bukan untuk menggangguku, _brengsek!_"

Ahra membelalakan matanya terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata kotor yang di layangkan Yunho padanya. Sedangkan, teman-teman Yunho hanya terdiam karena sudah tahu sifat Yunho yang tidak akan membedakan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ jika ia sedang kesal. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan lengan Yunho. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia menampar pipi Yunho dengan keras membuat perhatian semua orang di sekitar kini tertuju pada mereka.

"Kau yang brengsek, sialan!" Pekik Ahra tak terima sebelum berlalu pergi sambil terisak.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya Heechul pun memberikan seekor anak kucing berwarna abu-abu tua untuk Jaejoong kemarin, dengan alasan ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberi hadiah pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tentu sangat senang. Ia bahkan selalu membawa kucing itu kemanapun ia pergi. Seperti saat ini, ia membawa JiJi, nama yang diberikan untuk kucingnya itu ke sebuah toko kue bersama sang Ayah.

Siwon bermaksud membeli kue dan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang belum sempat ia beli di malam natal ini. Sehingga dengan terpaksa ia harus pergi membelinya jika tidak mau Kyuhyun marah.

Siwon keluar dari toko itu sambil membawa dua kresek putih besar di kedua tangannya di ikuti Jaejoong yang sedang menggendong JiJi di belakang tubuhnya. Namun, tiba-tiba JiJi melompat dari gendongan Jaejoong membuatnya terpekik kaget dan _refleks_ berlari mengejar kucing itu.

Siwon terkejut dengan langkah tergesa ia pun berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Joongie!"

Teriak Siwon pada Jaejoong yang sudah berlari jauh dan menghilang di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

.

.

.

"JiJi-ya! Tunggu, Joongie!" Seolah mengerti kucing itu pun berhenti berlari di tengah trotoar. Karena tubuhnya yang kecil orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang pun tak menyadari keberadaan kucing itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat kucingnya berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Eoh, JiJi-ya kau menunggu Joongie," Ujar Jaejoong.

Namun, tiba-tiba Jaejoong berlari menghampiri JiJi.

"JiJi-ya! Awas!" Teriak Jaejoong saat seseorang hampir saja menginjak kucingnya itu.

Dak

Orang yang hampir saja menginjak tubuh Jaejoong itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang saat seorang namja bermata musang mendorong tubuhnya.

"Joongie! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho khawatir saat Jaejoong meringkuk memeluk kucingnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong terlihat bergetar. _Namja_ mungil itu mungkin terkejut karena takut kucingnya terinjak dan dengan tubuh mungilnya itu ia bermaksud melindungi kucingnya.

"Oh! Lihatlah siapa yang sedang menyelamatkan bocah kecil dan seekor kucing malang ini, eoh? Haha…" Ujar orang yang tadi nyaris menginjak Jaejoong dan kucingnya.

Yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap orang itu tajam.

"Sejak kapan seorang Jung Yunho sang ketua _Kingka Yeonggi High School, _peduli pada seorang bocah jalanan dan kucing malang itu. haha_"

Bugh

Yunho melayangkan kepalan tinjunya mengenai pipi namja angkuh itu dengan keras. Emosinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa dikendalikan saat namja musuhnya itu memanggil Jaejoong bocah jalanan.

Tiga orang anak buah _namja_ bermata elang itu cepat-cepat membantu ketuanya berdiri.

Choi Seunghyun, yang setahun belakangan ini menjadi musuh Yunho itu berdecih.

"Ternyata kekuatan ketua _Kingka Yeonggi_ hanya segini, cih menyedihkan."

"Kau bilang apa, brengsek!"

"Ternyata kekuatan ketua _Kingka Yeonggi_ hanya segi_"

"Joongie-ya!" Teriak Siwon.

Jaejoong menoleh, ia berlari menghampiri Siwon yang menatapnya khawatir.

"_Appa…_"

Siwon langsung mengangkat Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kau kemana saja, Joongie-ya! _Appa_ sangat khawatir saat kau berlari begitu saja." Ujar Siwon sambil menatap mata bulat Jaejoong lekat.

"_Mian…_"

Cup

Setelah mengecup bibir Siwon, Jaejoong lalu memeluk leher Ayahnya erat membuat JiJi terjepit di antara tubuh kecilnya dan dada bidang sang Ayah. Membuat Siwon tersenyum kecil dan mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK DI MENGERTI TANYAKAN SAJA…**

**Mohon maaf jika hasilnya tidak sesuai harapan kalian. Untuk chap depan dan chap selanjut tidak akan ada privew. **

**Tapi sedikit bocoran untuk chap depan akan ada YUNJAEMIN MOMENT yang kocak dan menggemaskan.**

**#Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff saya yang gaje ini. Maaf jika tidak saya sebutkan satu-persatu#**

**Selamat bertemu kembali di chapter selanjutnya^^**

_**Gygit93, **__**17**____**Februari**__** 201**__**4**_

_**10:35 PM**_


	4. Chapter 3

**-Saya ubah Umma-nya Joongie jadi Kyuhyun, ya. Soalnya saya lagi suka sama dia. Tapi, maaf genre-nya harus saya ubah jadi yeoja karena kebutuhan cerita. Kekek-**

**Previous ****Chapter 2 ****:**

"_Appa…_"

Siwon langsung mengangkat Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kau kemana saja, Joongie-ya! _Appa_ sangat khawatir saat kau berlari begitu saja." Ujar Siwon sambil menatap mata bulat Jaejoong lekat.

"_Mian…_"

Cup

Setelah mengecup bibir Siwon, Jaejoong lalu memeluk leher Ayahnya erat membuat JiJi terjepit di antara tubuh kecilnya dan dada bidang sang Ayah. Membuat Siwon tersenyum kecil dan mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut.

.

.

.

**-Chapter ****3** **-**

.

.

.

"Siwon _Ahjusshi_?" Gumam Yunho dan Seunghyun bersamaan.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya.

Ia menatap sosok Yunho yang berdiri menatapnya. Perlahan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yunho.

"Yunho? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-Aku_"

"_Appa_, tadi Beluang _Hyung_ menyolong Joongie cama JiJi dali olang jahat icu."

"Maksud Joongie menolong."

"Eump." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

Seunghyun gelagapan.

Keringat dingin bercucuran ketika Siwon mengalihkan tatapan padanya.

"Seunghyun?" Ucap Siwon memastikan.

"_A-Annyeonghasseo,_ Siwon _Ahjusshi_!" Seunghyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

Ia merutuk dalam hati.

Ternyata bocah yang ia kira anak jalanan itu ternyata putra majikan Ayahnya.

Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun yang lalu Ayahnya menjadi supir keluarga Siwon sampai sekarang dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika bocah itu adalah putra Siwon. Namun, jika di pikir-pikir wajar saja ia tidak tahu karena ia belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah majikan Ayahnya itu. Lagi pula pasangan muda itu selalu menyembunyikan –melindungi- putra tunggalnya itu dari _public_ sehingga jangan heran jika banyak orang termasuk dirinya yang tidak tahu sosok putra keluarga Kim itu. Dan ia bisa mengelak dengan alasan itu jika nanti Ayahnya sampai tahu dan memarahinya.

Sekarang ia merasa takut untuk menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Tep

Deg

Seunghyun sedikit tersentak saat Siwon menyentuh bahunya.

Ia semakin merasa takut.

"Seunghyun-ah, kenapa kau_"

"_Ahjusshi_! _Jwesonghamnida_! Aku tidak tahu jika Jaejoong putra _Ahjusshi_. _Jeongmal Jwesonghamnida_."

Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali tanpa aba-aba Seunghyun langsung lari terbirit-birit. Ia tak peduli jika pun Siwon tahu orang jahat yang di maksud Jaejoong adalah dirinya. Yang penting ia sudah minta maaf tadi.

.

.

.

Siwon semakin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengaerti dengan tingkah aneh Seunghyun itu.

"Kenapa dia?" Bingung Siwon.

"_Appa_!"

Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya di pipi Siwon.

"Joongie mau tulun."

"_Ne_."

Setelah Siwon menurunkan tubuhnya Jaejoong kecil kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yunho dengan JiJi yang masih dalam gendongannya.

"Beluang _Hyung_, _gomawo_ cudah menyolong Joongie cama JiJi."

Jaejoong meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas perut kecilnya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Yunho.

Membuat Yunho tertegun melihat tingkah sopan dari _namja_ kecil yang beberapa hari ini tidak mau bertemu dengannya itu.

Siwon tersenyum, ia pun kemudian menghampiri Yunho, "Sebagai orang tuanya aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih, Yunho-_ya_."

Yunho tersentak, "_Ah_! _Gwencanha_ _Ahjusshi_. Tadi hanya kebetulan saja." Ujar Yunho sedikit salah tingkah.

"_Hyung_!"

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya merespon panggilan Jaejoong yang menarik-narik ujung mantel hitamnya.

Deg deg deg

'Lho apa ini kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat. Lalu, kenapa juga wajahku terasa panas melihat mata bulat itu menatapku sambil mengerjap-ngerjap gemas.'

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merah apelnya sebal saat namja bermata musang itu tidak merespon panggilannya malah hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Beluang _Hyung_!" Panggil Jaejoong keras.

Yunho tersadar, "_Ah_! _Ne_, Joongie, _waeyo_?"

Namun, saat Yunho sudah merespon panggilannya. _Namja_ kecil bermata bulat itu hanya menatapnya dengan _intens_. Membuat Yunho salah tingkah di tatap seperti itu.

"Joongie ingin di gendong, Yunho-_ya_." Jelas Siwon ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang sedikit kebingungan dengan tingkah Jaejoong itu.

_Namja_ gingsul itu pun tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dalam gendongannya.

Cup

Deg

Yunho tertegun, ia melebarkan mata musangnya saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba mencium bibir hatinya. Wajahnya sekarang benar-benar merah dan jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat.

_God_!

Bocah gajah itu sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Appa. Apa Beluang Hyung boleh ikut makan bercama kita?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang masih mematung dengan wajah merahnya itu.

"_Ne_. Yunho _Hyung_ boleh ikut."

"Holee! Ayo _Hyung_ cepat kita ke lumah Joongie cekalang!" Ujar Jaejoong senang.

"Ayo, Yun. Ikutlah makan malam bersama kami. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih juga karena sudah menolong _urie_ Joongie."

"Ah! Ne, _Ahjusshi_." Jawab Yunho yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan berjalan mengikuti Siwon yang berjalan di depannya.

Jaejoong memasukkan JiJi ke dalam mantel hangatnya agar tidak kedinginan lalu kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk leher Yunho erat dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bahu Yunho.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Kim. Yunho di kejutkan dengan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya Changmin di sana. Di ruang keluarga Kim yang luas itu tampak cantik dengan berbagai hiasan natal. Berbagai makanan pun tertata dengan rapi di atas meja. Namun, yang menghenrankan adalah semua yang hadir di sana menggunakan hanbok atau pakaian tradisional Korea.

"_OMO_! _OMO_! Apa yang terjadi?"

Heboh Heechul ketika melihat Yunho datang bersama si kecil Joongie sambil bergandengan tangan. Ternyata tidak hanya Heechul saja yang terkejut, tapi Kyuhyun dan Hankyung pun sama terkejutnya dengan Heechul.

"_Oppa_! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon baru saja datang.

"Oh, itu sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Mereka jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menyeret Yunho dan memaksa Jaejoong kecil untuk bertunangan malam ini. Karena ternyata benang merah takdir memang sudah mengikat kedua putra mereka untuk bersama. Sehingga tepat beberapa jam sebelum mereka melaksanakan rencananya untuk menyeret dan memaksa putra mereka untuk bertunangan, Joongie kecil sudah memaafkan Yunho karena sudah menolongnya dan JiJi anak kucing kesayangannya. Dan yang lebih menggembirakannya lagi _namja_ mungil itu kini terlihat lengket dengan _namja_ musang itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong saat ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ia memakai _jeogori_ (baju) berwarna merah dan _chima_ (rok) hitam –bayangin JJ di king's man parody tapi ver kecil- juga _gulle_ atau penutup kepala yang biasa di pakai oleh anak-anak. Sedangkan, Yunho dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan _jeogori_ yang sama persis seperti yang di pakai Jaejoong namun, dengan model berbeda karena untuk laki-laki dan _baji_ (celana) berwarna hitam.

.

.

.

Kini setelah dua keluarga itu sudah memakai pakaian adat Korea (_Hanbok_). Sebelum memulai acara pertunangan, mereka terlebih dulu memanjatkan doa di malam natal itu. Untuk mengucap rasa syukurnya atas kebahagiaan dan keselamatan mereka selama ini. Barulah setelah itu mereka melangsungkan acara pertunangan kedua putra mereka yang sedikit di warnai kehebohan dari Nyonya Jung yang lupa menyimpan kotak cincinnya yang ternyata ia simpan di atas _televisi_ dan Changmin yang merengek ingin segera melahap semua makanan yang ada.

.

.

.

"_Cha_, Joongie pakaikan cincin ini di jari manis Yunho _Hyung_, ne." Ujar Heechul.

Ibu dua anak itu menyodorkan sebuah cincin _catier_ _'Love secret' _putih pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Namun, tak urung juga ia menuruti perintah dari Heechul itu. Wajar saja ia anak-anak yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Yang akan menurut saja jika diperintah oleh orang dewasa dengan di iming-imingi hadiah sebagai imbalannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan Yunho saat ini benar-benar terasa hangat. Di satu sisi ia merasa amat sangat senang namun di lain sisi ia merasakan perasaan takut. Entah apa arti dari rasa takutnya itu.

Sekarang giliran Yunho yang akan memakaikan cincin pada Jaejoong. Tapi, cincin ganda tersebut di pasangkan di leher putih Jaejoong sebagai bandul kalung. Karena ukuran cincin yang besar itu tidak akan muat di jari kecil Jaejoong.

"Joongie, ingat jangan pernah melepaskan kalung itu apapun yang terjadi, _arrassho_."

"Eumm." Jawab Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

Membuat Yunho gemas dan tanpa sadar mencium kening Jaejoong.

Cekrek

"Kyaaaa! Aku mendapatkannya! Aku mendapatkannya!"

Heechul menari-nari heboh saat berhasil mendapatkan gambar Yunho yang tengah mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Nah! Joongie, ayo _ppopo _Yunho _Hyung_!"

Heechul sudah bersiap-siap dengan kamera _digital_-nya.

Hana…

Dul…

Set…

Cup/cekrek

Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata musangnya saat Jaejoong mencium bibirnya untuk yang kedua hari ini.

"_Jja_! Sekarang ayo kita foto bersama."

Heechul meletakkan kameranya di atas tiang penyangga kamera.

Semua yang ada di sana bersiap-siap duduk di atas sofa sambil menunggu Heechul yang masih mengatur letak kameranya.

Setelah di rasa pas Heechul pun mengatur _timer_ otomatis kemudian dengan tergesa ia bergabung bersama yang lainnya yang sudah bersiap dengan pose masing-masing dan…

Cekrek

Kamera itu mengabadikan moment kedua keluarga Kim dan Jung di malam natal itu.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK DI MENGERTI TANYAKAN SAJA!**

**Mian YUNJAEMIN MOMENT-NYA di chap depan aja, ne. Doain aja mudah-mudah bisa update kilat.**

**#Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff saya yang gaje ini. Maaf jika tidak saya sebutkan satu-persatu#**

**Selamat bertemu kembali di chapter selanjutnya^^**

_**Gygit93, **__**25**____**Februari**__** 201**__**4**_

_**03:30 PM**_


End file.
